


A Monday, 7:47 AM

by landrews



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Comment Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Possessive Steve, Snarky Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landrews/pseuds/landrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monday, 7:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge: Ledgerdemain

"That was...legerdemain, Steven. Legerdemain, that's what that was. Very impressive, no matter how stupid and reckless." Danny shakes his head, clapping very slowly, in the European manner.

On his back, where he landed, now handcuffed to the perp who'd been making unrealistic... okay, not-so-unrealistic threats, Steve squinted up at Danny through the soot caking his eyelashes and the rest of him. 

"Great sleight of hand, babe, true art, with the whoosh and cuffs and the boom," Danny elaborates, spreading his hands wide, his fingers opening like the sunrise. 

Steve frowned, his lips flattening and turning down at the corners. The perp groaned and started to roll over. Steve jerked on the cuffs and, growling, brought the perp back down flat.

"Your mother would be proud."

Steve can't quite make it to his feet. He hooks an arm around Danny's calves and spills him to the ground instead. Danny's laughing. He drives the air from Steve's chest with the thump of his elbow as he lands on top of Steve. Ignoring the heavy pull of the perp's arm, Steve wraps his arms around Danny and twists, trapping Danny between himself and the asshole who's now gone stiff and silent. 

"She is, you know. Proud of you," Danny whispers. 

"Fuck you," Steve whispers back and kisses him.


End file.
